


Знание

by Mozilla



Series: Близкий контакт [1]
Category: Autumn Visits | Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla





	Знание

Аркадий Львович разглядывал своего двойника без всякого удивления. В этой жизни еще оставалось много непознанного. И оттого так не хотелось уходить из нее.  
Единственное, чего он ждал, это разумных объяснений. И Визард смог их ему предоставить.  
Небрежно перебирая в памяти даты и сопоставляя их с рассказом Визарда, Аркадий Львович верил. Да, именно тогда они и могли приходить. Посланники, отвечающие за свой вектор силы, как обтекаемо обозначил это понятие Визард.  
Аркадий Львович усмехнулся — это было слишком толерантным объяснением. Посланники меняли идеологию людей, их моральные и этические принципы, подминали их под себя, делали из них стадо, подчиненное одному направлению. Впрочем, когда люди желали иного? И неважно, кто встанет во главе — жесткая Власть, слепой Свет, равнодушное Развитие, свободолюбивая Тьма или даже они, устаревшее Знание. Люди послушно пойдут за ними.  
Мда. Только вот знание было слишком устаревшим на этот раз. Аркадий Львович прислушался к коротким уколам боли в сердце. Жить им оставалось недолго.  
— У нас нет шансов, — спокойно сказал Аркадий Львович, заваривая чай. Он наслаждался тонким ароматом, в последние месяцы жизни начинаешь ценить небольшие радости.  
— Почти нет, — согласился Визард. — Почти нет.  
Последние слова звучали двусмысленно. Аркадий Львович вздохнул и поставил одну из чашек на стол.  
— И что ты предлагаешь? — устало спросил он.  
— Для начала нам придется пройти одну не слишком приятную процедуру, — поморщился Визард. — Посланцы несколько… ммм… оторваны от земли. Они пока не закрепились в ее информационном поле. А для этого надо стать частью того, кто здесь уже давно. Лучше всего подходят прототипы. И нам надо заключить в некотором роде сделку.  
Аркадий Львович усмехнулся, насмешливо приподнял бровь и с выражением процитировал:

«Что ж ты в итоге хочешь? Рассуди,  
Пером, резцом иль грифелем, какими  
Чертами, где мне нацарапать имя?  
На камне? На бумаге? На меди?»

Визард понимающе улыбнулся и подхватил:

«Зачем ты горячишься? Не дури.  
Листка довольно. Вот он наготове.  
Изволь тут расписаться каплей крови.»

Потом помолчал немного и вздохнул, устало ссутулившись в кресле.  
— Все гораздо грязнее, Аркаша. Секс, примитивный секс. И даже не обязательно по добровольному согласию.  
— Боюсь, с этим я вряд ли смогу помочь, — покачал головой Аркадий Петрович. — Семьдесят лет — не шутки все-таки.  
— А нам этого не надо, — вдруг подмигнул ему Визард. — Преимущество знания перед другими именно в опыте. И ты только что сам дал ответ. Боль, Аркаша, не менее животное чувство, а кровь ничуть не хуже семени.  
— Так мы действительно подпишем договор? Кровью? — Аркадий Львович даже развеселился. Он еще не слышал за свою жизнь ничего абсурднее. — И ты предлагаешь это мне?  
— Я предлагаю это нам. И, поверь, — Визард грустно улыбнулся. — Это будет гораздо неприятнее, чем секс.  
В его правоте Аркадий Львович убедился уже через час, когда тщательно наточенным ножом делал первый разрез на своей руке. Разум отказывался принимать то, что он сейчас добровольно причинял себе боль. Разум отказывался, а руки делали. Он надавил на кожу сильнее и из-под лезвия показались первые капли крови. А потом она хлынула потоком, видно, он задел вену. Это было нехорошо. Но прерываться не стоило. Аркадий Львович боялся, что на вторую попытку духа у него уже не хватит. Нож входил в плоть медленно, нехотя, но, наконец, первый разрез был сделан. Теперь пришло время для самого неприятного. Аркадий Львович вздохнул и подцепил кончиком ножа кожу. Старческая кожа была тонкой и постоянно рвалась, расширяя разрез и вгрызаясь в руку еще большей болью.  
Рядом на стуле точно так же мучился Визард, только у него нож был не таким острым, так что он не резал, а практически пилил свое запястье, горестно вздыхая.  
Весь пол уже был залит их кровью, и Аркадий Львович как-то отстраненно подумал, что надо было подстелить пленку, а то ведь к соседям протечет.  
Но все-таки кончик ножа крепко зацепил кожу и Аркадий Львович потянул ее вверх, отрывая от мяса, выдирая небольшую полоску своей плоти, оставляя длинный, неровный лоскут болтаться на запястье.  
Теперь он ждал Визарда. Тот уродовал свою руку намного дольше, ему пришлось сделать четыре разреза, а лоскут он выдирал зубами, отбросив бесполезный нож.  
Сюрреалистичное зрелище предстало перед Аркадием Львовичем: он сам, с губами измазанными в крови выгрызал из руки полоску кожи. А потом победно усмехнулся, держа ее в зубах. От потери крови голова уже шла кругом, да и Визард заметно побледнел. Но они исполнили последнюю часть неприятной процедуры — прижали надрезы друг к другу, смешивая кровь, плоть, чувства.  
И впервые за последние семь лет, Аркадий Львович почувствовал что-то вроде оргазма, который сотрясал его тело.  
Потом они перевязывали друг другу раны, шатаясь, собирали вещи и вымученно улыбались, представляя, насколько собьют с толку этими кровавыми разводами на полу, пришедшего за их головами Посланника.  
Даже свою слабость надо было использовать как оружие. Они это знали.


End file.
